zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Osprey Fenix
Osprey Fenix, referred to as Ossy by her squadron or Fenix by others, is a Sky Knight and the leader of the Blackburn Jaegers. She is 18 years old and hails from Terra Blackburn with her childhood friend, Crow Bishop. After the destruction of her home, she entered the Sky Knight Academy on Atmosia to become a Sky Knight. Upon graduation, she formed her own squadron to battle the forces of evil and bring peace to Atmos. She has gained a stellar reputation throughout the Atmos for her skill and battle prowess, earning her the title The Blackburn Phoenix. Physical description Osprey is a strikingly beautiful young woman with bright orange, wavy hair and light teal eyes. She wears a suit of dark orange, black and light teal fabrics with plates of armor over her shoulders, elbows, chest, stomach, thighs, shins and feet. She wears brown boots and a brown belt across her waist with her squadrons' emblem on the buckle, as well as on one of her shoulder armor plates. She also has her squadron's emblem on her back in metal. On her left forearm is a specialized gauntlet made by Crow that allows her to remotely control her Firetail skimmer. She wields two katanas, which she straps on her waist and back. Finally, she wears a golden, feather-like accessory in her hair. Personality Osprey is well-known throughout the Atmos for her cold and serious demeanor as well as her powerful fighting style. She has a tendency to be overly harsh to those around her and has little tolerance for idiocy and incompetence. She has a wild temper. Ever since she was young, Osprey had always been ambitious and wanted to do something meaningful with her life. When her home Terra was destroyed by the Cyclonians, she decided to become a Sky Knight to help defend those who could not defend themselves. Despite her coldness, she will always fight to help those in need and do the right thing. She is highly protective of her squadron and does not take individual attacks on them lightly. Abilities Powers *'Special move:' Like other Sky Knights, Osprey has a signature move: Phoenix Frostblaze. By lifting herself into the air with her katanas, she unleashes a powerful attack that simultaneously freezes and burns her opponent. *'The Binding:' Osprey is capable of being imbued with special powers and qualities through the Binding. However, this requires her crystal mage, Crow Bishop. Skills *'Combat training:' From her time at the Sky Knight Academy, Osprey was well-trained in unarmed combat. She can easily hold her own in battle and take several opponents at once. **'Sky Fu:' Osprey was also well trained in the art of Sky Fu. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Osprey is well trained in close and unarmed combat should she be unable to use her weapons. Krane is often her favored sparring partner. **'Dual wielding:' Osprey's primary fighting style is dual wielding her katanas. She is exceptionally skilled at using both katanas together, but can use them separately if she wishes. **'Ambidexterity:' Osprey is proficient in wielding her katanas in either of her hands separately or together. **'Reverse-grip:' Osprey occasionally switches weapon grips depending on the battle situation. *'Piloting:' She is a skilled pilot, able to pilot her skimmer and execute complicated maneuvers. *'Aerial acrobatics:' Osprey is an excellent aerial acrobat, able to jump from skimmer to skimmer mid-air flawlessly. *'Gliding:' Osprey is also a skilled glider, using her personal battle glider to fly when separated from her skimmer. *'Leadership:' Osprey is a charismatic and exceptional leader. Though she leaves the task of planning missions to Crow, she takes on the task of leading and executing those missions in the field. Her leadership is inspiring and she has earned the faith of all of her squadron, who trust her judgement and follow her orders to the letter. *'Extensive knowledge on crystals and Atmos:' From her time in the Sky Knight Academy, Osprey had to learn much about the history of Atmos as well as be able to recognize different crystals and identify what they do. *'Enhanced speed, agility, dexterity and strength' Equipment *'Phoenix Wings:' Osprey's dual katanas are powered by a Phoenix crystal and Tundra crystal, both of which were given to her by her two closest friends as gifts when she graduated from Sky Knight Academy. She is proficient in using them together or even separately but brings them together to execute her special move Phoenix Frostblaze. *'Battle glider:' Osprey is equipped with a personal battle glider. *'Blackburn Firetail Skimmer IV:' Osprey has a personally customized Skimmer, affectionately dubbed "Firetail". *'Gauntlet:' Osprey's gauntlet allows her to remotely control her skimmer. *'Armor' Trivia *Osprey is named after the type of bird. *"Fenix" is a reference to the mythological Phoenix. Category:Storm Hawks Characters Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good